


Evolution

by Andraste



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: x_men100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-28
Updated: 2003-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andraste/pseuds/Andraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra's recent commandeering of his body has made Charles camera shy. Set during Grant Morrison's run on <i>New X-Men</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evolution

He finally notices the change while pacing the green room, too tense to enjoy walking again, as Jean calmly sips her coffee and watches.

"Why so nervous? You weren't camera shy before."

Any number of reasons, but ...

"Promise not to laugh? I wish that, if my evil twin had to use my body to attack the school in front of a dozen journalists, she'd shown enough courtesy to put some clothes on first."

Jean doesn't laugh, but there are razorblades in her smile. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Suddenly the green room seems more daunting than the studio.


End file.
